Two Hearts Beat Tonight
by Rabid Chibi Squirrels Inc
Summary: He was a spirit. She was a demon. He was lonely. She pitied him. He was feared. She was abused. He wanted a friend. She wanted to love. Two beings entirely different, yet a love that was one in the same. OneShot.


**Jeremy here! This is my take on how Kitsune and NoFace met.**

**Title: Two Hearts Beat Tonight**

**Summary: He was a spirit. She was a demon. He was lonely. She pitied him. He was feared. She was abused. He wanted a friend. She wanted to love. Two beings entirely different, yet a love that was one in the same. One-Shot.**

That night, it rained. Lightning flashed, and her heart bled. She put a hand to her breast, trying to stop the pain. It would not stop. Small tears tracked down her face, rolling down her cheeks and falling to the wooden floor.

A small frog assistant stopped to ask the girl what was wrong, but she did not answer. She looked at him, sadly, with golden eyes, misty. She continued to walk down the hall. The frog looked at the white-haired beauty in wonder. For such a creature to be sad meant trouble. He dismissed it for now, waiting on the other customers.

The girl sighed, turning a corner, and cried. How long had it been since she left? Only two months? Maybe even three. But the pain she still felt was so very real. She thought he loved her. She thought he'd be there for her. But he raped her and stole the twins she carried from her. Tasuki and Tatami were only newborns. Why'd he have to kidnap them?

She stood back up, wiping her eyes, and walking down the corridor. She had no idea of where she was going, but she had to go. Anywhere to take her mind off of him.

As she continued to walk, she noticed how many bathhouse yuna and aogeru were lining the hall. They were swarmed in mass numbers. And they seemed frightened.

She walked up to one. "Excuse me," she asked, "But what's going on?"

The yuna turned to her. "Don't go down there!" she warned, "A monster is in the room down the hall. A monster named NoFace. He's eaten three of our staff, and he's gorging himself on all of our food!"

The white-haired girl nodded, but continued down the hall, curiously.

She turned a corner, sighting the sliding screen doors that led into the room. However, one of the bathhouse workers stopped her. "Excuse me, miss," he said, "But no one is permitted inside. It's too dangerous."

There was a crash from the other side of the door and both the girl and the worker gasped, turning to face the door. It shook slightly. There were noises from the other side of it. Someone or something was moving around, making things crash to the ground.

"Where is Sen? Bring her to me!" came a voice from the other side. Something large was pacing.

The girl moved towards the door, ignoring the warnings from the workers around her. She slowly reached out, sliding the door open and creeping inside, shutting the door behind her. She stared in wonder at the large, black creature in front of her. It wore a whitish mask with black eye and mouth marks, and purple lines running vertically above and below the eye marks.

The creature stopped pacing and turned its mask in her direction. It approached her, looking her up and down. Its mask frowned. "You're not Sen."

She finally found words, and spoke. "No, I'm not Sen," she said, "My name is Kitsune."

NoFace's mask smirked, as he picked up a dish and offered it to her. "Would you like some?"

Kitsune shook her head. "I don't eat much."

"What are you? Anorexic?"

Kitsune growled. "No, I just don't get hungry much," she said. (**PS: That is a complete lie. Kitsune actually loves to eat, much like that Miaka girl in Fushigi Yugi. And she doesn't gain a pound. Amazing.**)

NoFace dropped the dish. "Then what about some gold? You'd like that, wouldn't you? You're a kitsune, after all. You can't resist it." Kitsune turned away, looking at him, warily, at the corners of her eyes.

He held out a hand full of gold, and shook it, tempting her to come close. She heard the jingling sound, so tempting. It was tormenting her.

She turned her head back to him, looking at the gold. She sniffed the air. "I don't really need any right now, thank you, though," she replied, smiling. NoFace dropped the gold, sensing the fake smile.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "I can sense something's not right."

"Why would you care?" Kitsune asked, "You're just going to eat me, right? Why would you care about my feelings?"

"Just because of that, it doesn't mean I don't have feelings of my own," NoFace responded.

"What kind of feelings?"

"Lonliness."

"You're lonely?"

"Yes," the creautre said, backing down, "Very lonely. And that's why I want Sen. She's so selfless and caring . . . She would make a good friend. Don't you think?"

"Maybe, if I'd ever met her," Kitsune said, "She sounds like a nice person."

"So, will you tell me what's bothering you?" he asked.

Kitsune sat down. "Well, I thought this wolf demon named Jyaki loved me, but he raped me and stole my sons he left me with. Now they're at his mercy. I can't even go after them, I don't know where he is."

"That's . . ."

"Stupid?"

"Terrible," the black creature finished.

The two sat in silence for a while, until NoFace approached her again. "I'll tell you what," he said, "I won't eat you (Not like I was gonna anyways, but I'm just sayin . . .)."

" . . . That's it?"

"That's it."

"No terms? You don't want money or a piece of my clothes or something like that? You just . . . won't eat me?"

"Exactly," the black spirit said.

Kitsune stood up. "Well, it was nice to meet you, NoFace. You're not the monster the people are talking about out there," she said, holding out her hand.

NoFace stuck out his own hand and they shook.

However, just when she thought he'd let go, his grip tightened and he pulled her to him. She crashed into his soft body and felt his arms ancircle her, before she blacked out.

For a while, she was in darkness, until she heard soft footsteps. She looked and saw a handsome man with straight brown hair and deep brown eyes, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. He crossed his arms and smiled. He nodded, and she once again blacked out.

When she awoke, she saw that NoFace was still holding her to him, one hand stroking her hair, comfortingly. For a while, Kitsune dismissed it, and just let him hold her. She sighed, closing her eyes and placing her head against his body. She heard his heartbeat, and felt her own coincide with it. They beat with the same rhythm.

"That was you, wasn't it?" she whispered, opening her eyes. "The man."

NoFace nodded and pulled away, reluctantly. He backed away into the corner of the room, and watched the strange kitsune stand up. "You should leave," he said, "It's dangerous for you to be here. People will wonder."

Kitsune nodded, going to the door. Before she left, she slid the door open, and looked back at him. She pitied him. She'd hate it, to be lonely like that. She nodded and whispered her good-bye, before leaving and closing the sliding door.

She wandered quietly down the hall, back the way she came. The people around her watched, silently, as the girl walked solemnly down the hall. No one said a word.

Later, as she lay in the large tub filled with herbal water, soaking it in, her thoughts ran back to the strange creature in that room.

What was this feeling she had now? She felt pity for him, true. She knew he was lonely, and true, she was lonely, too. They had so much in common.

Now she just wanted to stay by him. To comfort him. To be with him, and help him. To let him ease her pain. To soak in his scent. To just stay as they were, there in his arms. To see the man he truly was . . .

She sighed, laying down further in the water.

Maybe he could repair the broken remains of her heart . . .


End file.
